pixeljunkmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower
Towers '''are structures that are built to defend your flock from the monsters that dwell the islands. They, and the monsters are the plot devices to the PixelJunk Monsters games. 'Towers have many different types both in which they attack and the type they attack, giving a wide variety of towers to use, research, try, and use to advance on towards the game. Few towers also exist as supportive towers to aid your towers not by attack, but by indirect means such as steady upgrading and slowing down your enemies. Towers, when placed, have a couple of options to choose to interact with the tower. Tower List This is a list of all the towers in the game. There are 10 towers in the game (12 in Deluxe and Ultimate Editions. Arrow Tower ''Main article: Arrow Tower '' The Arrow Tower is an all-type physical tower that shoots arrows. Cannon Tower ''Main article: Cannon Tower '' The Cannon Tower is a ground-type physical tower that shoots cannonballs. Anti-Air Gun Tower ''Main article: Anti-Air Tower '' Also called the AA Gun Tower, it is an air-type physical tower that attacks air monsters with projectiles. Ice Tower ''Main article: Ice Tower '' The Ice Tower is a ground-type supportive tower that blasts monsters with ice, slowing them down. Laser Tower ''Main article: Laser Tower The Laser Tower is an air-type magic tower that shoots a laser at air monsters. Gem Tower Main article: Gem Tower '' The Gem Tower is an all-type supportive tower that slowly upgrades surrounding towers in a small radius. The tower will then self-destruct and gives a free gem. Hive Tower ''Main article: Hive Tower '' The Hive Tower is an all-type physical tower that spawns bees that follow the TikiMan. If the bees come close to a monster, it will then charge at it, dealing damage. Lightning Tower ''Main article: Lightning Tower The Lightning Tower is an all-type magic tower that shoots lightning up and the lightning splits off-screen and hits every monster in the battlefield currently. Mortar Tower ''Main article: Mortar Tower '' The Mortar Tower is a ground-type physical tower that is a highly advanced version of the Cannon Tower. This tower has an opening in the middle that shoots a strong cannonball at enemies in its far range. Fire Tower ''Main article: Fire Tower '' The Fire Tower is a ground-type magic tower that continousesly blasts a flame of fire that damages monsters that passes through it. Trap Tower ''Main article: Trap Tower '' The Trap Tower is an all-type magic tower that requires two towers, A and B. If they both are at close enough distance, they will face each other and set a laser trap for any monster type. Tesla Tower ''Main article: Tesla Tower '' The Tesla Tower is a ground-type magic tower that shocks ground monsters, dealing a large amount of damage. Creation Towers are structures that are able to be built for a price. Every stage contains trees, which do nothing. To make a tower, come towards a tree, which if you are standing at one to be selected, it will flash red. You need to be strategic about where your tower is. You shouldn't place a tower to attack monsters in a place where it cannot hit anything. Once you know a good place to build your tower, press ( in Deluxe and Ultimate), and it brings up the ring menu. The menu contains many options, each option to build a specific tower. Use the D-Pad or the Left Joystick to navigate between the towers, however, only the ones with no lock can be built. Before you build, you have to see if the numbers below the tower you selected is yellow or grey. It signals if you have enough coins ( ) or not enough coins respectively. Once you have enough money and you have chosen your tower, press ( in Deluxe and Ultimate), and the tower will start building itself for a certain length of time, which varies between towers. Once it is done, the tower is primed for action. Step1WalkTowardsTree.png|Step 1: Approach a Tree Step2BeInTHeTree.png|Step 2: Stand In The Tree Step3OPenRing.png|Press ( in Deluxe and Ultimate) to open the ring menu. Step4MoveAroundMenu.png|Step 4: Use the joystick or D-Pad to move around the ring. Step5PickOption.png|Step 5: Stop at the option you want, then press ( in Deluxe and Ultimate) to build it. Step6PickAndWait.png|Step 6: After picking, wait until it is fully built. Upgrading Along with creating towers, you can upgrade your current towers to upgrade their: * * * * A upgrade is used to enlarge the tower's radius to attack monsters, so basically, a Tesla Tower can hit enemies at a farther distance. A upgrade is used to enlarge the area of effect, so basically, a Cannon Tower can hit more enemies with one shot. A upgrade is used to shorten the cooldown between tower attacks, so basically, a Laser Tower can hit enemies faster, killing them quicker. A upgrade is used to make attacks more powerful, so basically, a Trap Tower can deal more damage to enemies that passes through its lasers. Towers have a flag that when intially built, has a green flag. The flag color signals the level of upgrade, so it goes from green, yellow, red, purple, and black, at which black is the strongest the tower can be, and also at black, the tower's design itself is decorated with gold. There are three ways to upgrade your towers, monsters dancing and gems. Towers can gain experience after dealing damage or killing monsters. If they do enough of either, it will upgrade the tower to the next level. Dancing is a mechanic in the game where if you stand in a tower, like standing in a tree to build a tower, your Tikiman will automatically dance if the tower isn't fully upgraded. While in a tower, a vertical pink bar pops up, which is a meter showing how much experience a tower has. Dancing and monsters will raise the pink bar, which when full, upgrades the tower. It is also worth mentioning that holding L2 on the controller or L on the PSP or Vita will show the pink bar for every tower. Gem upgrade requires gems to upgrade, which gets costlier after upgrading each time. To upgrade a tower, go to a tower, press ( in Deluxe and Ultimate) and it brings up a two-option ring menu, one for upgrading and selling. To upgrade your tower, find the one with the gem and the number ( ), and press the button. Green to yellow is Yellow to red is Red to purple is Purple to black is This would total to to upgrade a tower fully. ::::: This image shows the process of upgrading considering flag color and cost. Selling At times, a tower may become useless or unneeded, like a Laser Tower to attack a Bronze Idol, it won't attack it. It would be smart to sell it. To sell a tower, approach a tree, select it to open up a two option ring menu. Choose the option with the coin and number, which should look like this, ( ), select it. After you sell it, the tower disappears, and the amount of coins on the icon, in this case, , will drop. Furthermore, towers can also give gems when sold, however, only specific upgrade levels can drop gems. Purple gives , and black gives . After the tower disappears, a tree stump is left, which after a few seconds grows back into the tree it was, which then can be used to build a new tower. Be careful also to not sell your tower when you're trying to upgrade it. Research When you start a stage, with the exception of Medium 5: Monster Mishmash, you start off with Anti-Air Towers, Arrow Towers, and Cannon Towers, and if you have the Encore expansion pack for PS3, or you are playing on PJ Monsters Deluxe or Ultimate, you have the Ice Tower to start off with too. To get more than the initial 3-4 towers, you have to research new towers. At your home base, there is a sign that may show an icon of a tower, and it may change icons; there may also be a stack of coins, which is called Interest, which is not related to towers. The tower icon shown is a tower able to be researched. To research new towers, approach the home base, where your flock is, and press the selection button to open a menu that looks like this: The screen changes and shows a ring menu, a tower stats board, and a board which shows the amount of gems and flock you have. The ring menu shows towers that can be researched and towers that you can build. The tower stats board shows the stats of a tower you have selected. To research a tower, find the tower you want and that you have enough gems to research, which is indicated by the cost flashing green, and press your select button, you now can build the tower. Bear in mind that the towers you research won't carry on to the next stage or if you play the same stage again, so you have to research it again to be able to build it.